Tsubasa Drabbles
by osakakitty
Summary: Drabbles from the world of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Most are Kurogane/Fai.
1. Bumble Bee

A collection of drabbles. Enjoy

-X-

Bumble Bee

Fai had a certain graceful aura whenever he entered a room. He strode in full of confidence and commanded immediate attention. At first, Kurogane found this very annoying. It was as if Fai wanted all eyes staring at him.

However, as they traveled together more and more, Kurogane discovered there was only one pair of eyes Fai wanted to look at him. And had to admit, Fai was a sight to behold.


	2. Storm and Fire

Storm and Fire

Fai ran through the crowded street to escape the palace guards following him. He knew abandoning his princely studies would get him into trouble, but he wanted to see the town outside the castle so badly.

He hurried along, weaving in and out of people, until he bumped into a tall, tanned man with red eyes. Fai sat on the ground and was about to apologize when he saw the guards approaching. He quickly looked around for an escape route.

He felt a large hand grab his, pulling him up. The tall man he collided with was pushing through the crowd and dragging Fai behind him.


	3. We’d Get There Someday

We'd Get There Someday

Fai sat in a grassy green field filled with dandelions. He picked on up in his small hands and blew the seeds off and into the wind. He watched the whit fuzz scatter and dance around him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Fai spun around to see his classmate Kurogane behind him.

"Making a wish," he answered, causing Kurogane to look even more puzzled. "You make a wish when you blow dandelion seeds, see?" Fai picked another dandelion and blew. The seeds flew away and landed all around in the grass.

"Oh… wha'd ya wish for?" Kurogane asked. Fai smiled back at him.

"It's a secret."


	4. Green Finch and Linnet Bird

Green Finch and Linnet Bird

Kurogane looked up from the book he was reading as he tried to find the person singing in an incredibly high-pitched soprano voice. He turned his head to an open window where a young blonde bay was singing to a green bird in a golden cage. Kurogane sighed in annoyance.

"Hey, you," he huffed at the blonde. "Quit disturbing the peace!"

The blonde gave him a scandalized look and then plastered a huge grin to his face. "So sorry, Mr. Black!"

Next thing he knew, Kurogane hurled his book at the blonde head.


	5. Light Before We Land

Light Before We Land

Fai carried his violin case backstage and opened the door to the rehearsal room. Yuui had yet to arrive to practice the piano accompaniment and Fai was growing impatient. He only had an hour before the concert.

"Hey." Fai's spirit immediately lifted at the sound of his best friend's voice. He turned around and leapt into Kurogane's arms, giving him a hug.

"Kuro-chan! You made it!"

"You know I never miss your shows," Kurogane told him. Fai giggled as Kurogane patted his head. "I thought I could see the great artist in person before the big performance."

"Thanks, Kuro-chu." Fai gave Kurogane a small peck on the cheek. "You know, you're the brightest spotlight that shines on me."


	6. You Can Never Belong

You Can Never Belong

Fai took the kettle off the stove and poured the tea into two cups. He picked up his blue teacup and blew the rising steam to cool it. He took a small sip and placed it back down on the table.

He heard someone running up the apartment stairs and his door was flung open. Kurogane stood in the doorway, sweating and panting. Fai smiled and got up from the table to walk over to him.

"I'm… back," Kurogane huffed. Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's waist and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Welcome home."


	7. Holiday

Holiday

As Kurogane stood in the large concert stadium, he wasn't surprised to see he was surrounded by screaming fangirls. Fai had somewhat of a cult following, but he kept saying that it wasn't his fault he was so beautiful and had a killer voice.

Fai strode around the stage and threw his arm in the air, yelling at the top of his lungs, "_Can I get another amen?_" The swarm of teenage girls responded with an "AMEN!!"

Kurogane smirked. Even though Fai had a huge smile lighting up his face as he sung, Kurogane knew it was all for show. The only time Fai truly smiled was when Kurogane congratulated him after a concert.


	8. Beyond

Beyond

Fai stood on the roof of the school and gazed at the night sky. He could see all the stars that filled the navy blue banner stretched above him. He spun around to try to get a better look at every one.

"What are you doing here?" Fai stopped spinning to face Kurogane, who stepped out of the door to the roof. Fai smiled back and returned to staring at the stars.

"I just felt like star gazing tonight."

"You weren't at the apartment. I was worried."

Fai shrugged. "I figured Kuro-sama-sensei wouldn't enjoy something like this." He felt Kurogane's arms wrap around his waist.

"As long as I'm with you, I'd enjoy every second."


	9. Lost My Music

Lost My Music

"Kuro-rin! Kuro-rin! In here!" Fai tugged Kurogane's hand, almost causing him to topple over. Kurogane hand several bags strapped to his arms filled with clothes. He and Fai had been shopping since early morning, and with Fai dragging him into another store, he was sure it wasn't over. He just grumbled and hauled the heavy bags with him.

Fai happily skipped around, and within fifteen seconds he picked out six or seven new outfits. He held two purple shirts in Kurogane's face. "Ne, Kuro-puu, which do you like better?"

"Who the hell cares? They're both purple, whatever!" Kurogane was about to burst from holding in his anger all day.

"Nien, nien, Kuro-chi! This one's lilac, and this one's lavender! Or… maybe this one? This is periwinkle, or do you prefer heliotrope?" Fai continued to shove girly shirts in Kurogane's face, not noticing the stares coming from the other customers and the glare he was receiving from his shopping buddy.


	10. Halfway Round the World

Halfway Round the World

Fai stood at the airport with Kurogane in front of the boarding room. He had held on tight to his friend since his seating group had been called, refusing to let go.

"Fai… I gotta go," Kurogane told him over and over, but Fai had yet to budge.

"I don't want you to go." Fai's voice was muffled by Kurogane's sweater.

"You know if I could stay, I would. I'll be back in a week." Fai raised his head to look at him.

"You promise?" Kurogane ruffled his hair reassuringly.

"I promise."


End file.
